


Collect Call

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, sad fluffy I have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know it's a lie, I want it to be true<br/>The rest of the ride is riding on you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collect Call

You check your phone. Finally, you were alive again, and it felt great. So your heart sank when you saw a message from Equius. The two of you had a... you don't know what quadrant it was, for a while. But that was when you were a robot, and dead.

Why can't he just let go?

You don't know, and you don't really want to. It;s his problem, not yours. But you do still care about him, so you press play and listen to the message.

" _Hello Aradia. I realize that what we had is over, but I wanted to inform you that... I regret letting Nepeta talk me into making this call now. I am sorry for bothering you._

_Needless to say, as you probably already know, I still have feelings for you. I don't know how to express this, so Nepeta has requested that I sing you a song."_

You wonder what he's going to sing, but you don't have to wait long before you're rewarded with the nice warm sound of him singing. He has a very nice voice.

" _If the fire's out baby_  
_How you gonna keep me warm?_  
_Supposing you left me_  
_With the door wide open no one can leave_  
  
_I know it's a lie, I want it to be true_  
_The rest of the ride is riding on you_  
_Over goodbyes we'll buy some place for_  
  
_Wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer_  
_When you move I move with you_  
_Wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer_  
_When you move I move with you_  
  
_If somebody's got soul_  
_If somebody's got soul_  
_If somebody's got soul_  
_You gotta make the move, make the move_

 _I know it's a lie I want it to be true_  
_The rest of the ride is riding on you_  
_Over goodbyes we'll buy some place for_  
  
_Wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer_  
_When you move I move with you_  
_Wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer_  
_When you move I move with you_  
  
_Wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer_  
_When you move I move with you_  
_Wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer_  
_When you move I move with you"_

You slide down the wall, tears streaming down your cheeks. You were not expecting this. You can't deal with this right now. Not right now. Not when you have so much more to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this is Collect Call by Metric  
> Sorry its so short


End file.
